Dear Levi
by Coolidontgiveafuck94
Summary: Eren a une maladie et risque de mourir très tôt. Cependant, il ne veut pas que Levi le vois mourir à petit feu et décide donc de lui écrire ces derniers mots.


**_Voila la mise en situation: Eren a une maladie et risque de mourir très tôt. Cependant, il ne veut pas que Levi le vois mourir à petit feu et décide donc de lui écrire ces derniers mots. _**

**_Autrement... soyez indulgent il est une heure pas croyable et j'ai le cerveau en bouilli. C'étais juste un très petit one shot que j'ai fait en me relisant à peine, alors faites moi part de vos avis si ca vous plait! _**

**_Bonne lecture..._**

* * *

><p>T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu avais raison? Si non alors voici le moment que tu attendais tant, celui ou j'ai enfin arrêté d'être ce stupide gamin rêveur pour me ranger à tes coté pessimistes de vieux grincheux. C'est peut-être un peu tard tu me diras.<p>

Il y a presque vingt ans, nous nous sommes rencontré. C'était aujourd'hui même, un 20 novembre. Il faisait affreusement froid et même si l'hiver n'étais pas officiellement annoncer, une vraie tempête s'abattait sur toute la ville de Trost. Comme à ton habitude, tu attendais le bus qui bien sur était très en retard. Il l'était toujours. Mais ce jour-là c'était pire. Je sais que tu dois encore te souvenir de tout cela, mais je ressens le besoin de te le remémoré. Malgré notre différence d'âge flagrante tu n'es pas sénile et à vrai dire tu l'es sans doute beaucoup moins que moi, même si au fond, tu resteras toujours mon vieux timbré.

Chaque soir, je passais devant cet arrêt et dieu que j'étais intrigué par cet homme, toujours bien droit, aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux de glace. Évidemment pour avoir remarqué ces petits détails il avait bien fallu que je t'observe plus d'une fois. Eh oui, plus d'une fois j'avais espéré en apprendre plus sur toi et pourtant ça semble idiot quand j'y pense. Pourquoi un gamin dans le début vingtaine voudrait apprendre à connaitre un parfait inconnu début trentaine. Au final, j'ai fini, dans cette tempête, à écouter ce même foutus d'instinct m'ayant mis dans le pétrin à tant de reprise.

Pour une fois j'eus raison de l'écouter. Autrement je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré. C'est donc ainsi qu'à commencer notre histoire : dans quatre pied de neige accompagner de vent de 90 kilomètres heure et beaucoup de malaise.

-Hum. Salut, je m'appelle Eren.

-…

-Je te raccompagne?

Sans même dire un mot tu me suivis et voilà comment j'ai pris l'habitude de te ramener chaque soir chez toi. Au début tu n'étais pas très bavard, mais à force de te côtoyé, j'ai sus percé ta carapace et apprendre à te connaitre. Ca à commencer par quelques échange banaux, puis par de petites conversations, de temps à autre je prenais le thé avec toi- à vrai dire je m'invitais un peu- au final on est devenu ami, puis plus qu'ami au détriment de ma sœur adoptive.

Tu ne peux t'imaginer toute la satisfaction que t'écrire ceci me fait. Après tout ce temps passé, ces moments partager avec toi… C'est tout de même triste que ça finisse. Même si pour le moment je souris, ne sois pas surpris si d'ici la fin de cette lettre, quelques larmes viennent parsemer le fin papier dont je me sers.

Je veux que tu sache que j'ai beaucoup apprécié ta compagnie. Même avec ton antipathie tu as sus me consoler quand j'en eu de besoin. Maintenant laisse-moi essayer de te rendre l'appareil.

De mon vivant je n'ai jamais sus trouver les bons mots pour remédier à tes problèmes. Tout ce que j'ai toujours sus faire c'est l'idiot un point c'est tout. Ce n'est certainement pas désormais que je suis sur mon lit de mort que l'illumination me parviendra. Toutefois, ceci, je l'espère, te ménageras un peu. Car qui de mieux placer que l'homme ayant passé la moitié de sa vie à tes coté peu savoir quel seras ta réaction lors du moment décisif.

Ce moment, tout comme mes proches je l'appréhende beaucoup. J'ai au moins déjà fait mes adieux à la majorité. Mon meilleur ami, vient de me quitter il y a presque quinze minutes, ma sœur est venu me visité hier,etc. Et maintenant il ne reste que toi. Je t'écris plutôt que de te voir ou de t'appeler parce que je commence déjà à ressentir les effets de la morphine dans mes veines. J'espère seulement arriver à tenir mon crayon jusqu'à la fin.

Je n'ai pas envie que tu me tiennes compagnie alors que je ne serai plus rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire enveloppe vide balbutiant des balivernes. Ce serait trop égoïste et cruel de ma part. Il est vrai que j'aurais bien aimé entendre une dernière fois ta voix rauque qui semble dénué d'émotion, mais qui en réalité ne sait tout simplement pas laquelle exprimé en premier. J'aurais aussi aimé plongé une dernière fois mes iris émeraude dans ceux grège que tu portes. J'aurais aimé caresser ta peau aux nombreuses cicatrices du à tes mauvaises passe de jeunesse et gouté tes lèvres au gout léger de thé et de cigarette pour une dernière fois. J'aurais tant aimé te dire que je t'aime et te glisser un mot d'adieu en personne…. Mais je me console par mes souvenirs que j'ai de toi, de ce petit sourire en coin que tu ne peux t'empêcher alors que je fais l'idiot, de cette manière que tu as de me surprendre avec un câlin, de ce collier que tu m'a offert pour mes 25 ans, de tout ce qu'il me reste de toi...

Cher Levi,

Tu avais raison, les fins son toutes complètement nul, mais je m'efforce à croire que chaque phase de notre vie n'est qu'un chapitre que l'on lis, que chaque livre à une fin, mais qu'une histoire n'a pas nécessairement qu'un tome. Je ne peux te dire convenablement adieu dans ce livre ci, mais je compte bien te le dire dans le prochain.

_Adieu..._


End file.
